Fairy Realm Warrior
by Soulless Anti-Hero
Summary: A normal guy from our world, now turned dimensional warrior, find's himself in Earthland. He think's this is his first visit here, but it seem's he has already been here. How is it possible? Well, his about to find out!
1. Into the zone

**Into the zone**

 **I actually wanted to discontinue this story... WHAT AN IDIOT I WAS! No, I'm not gonna give up. Sorry for taking long! My last chapter's, I just did some editing, noticed the errors when I was previewing.**

 **I with like to thank Lorgar Aurelian and Snowdrop Nighting, my teacher's.**

 **Of course, thanks to one and all for the viewing, adding this story to your favorite and following it. I never thought it will any fav or followings.**

 **OK let's get this show of the road God, I was so lazy writing this. Note: this story will mostly be first POV, mostly.**

 **I don't own anything, only my OC. Forgot to do the disclaimer, the past two chapters!**

* * *

 _ **Fairy Realm Warrior**_

 ** _Into the zone_**

* * *

Ersh had opened the door and the first thing he saw was a chair... which slammed him right on the face. The wooden chair, now broken in it's wooden piece's. Send him flying, knocking him flat on his back, on the ground. Some tough fighter he is.

"Goddamnit! That hurt." Ersh said out loud.

 _'AH-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA-'_ something in his mind was laughing.

 _'_ _SHUT THE FUCK UP!'_ Ersh shouted in his head while holding it with both hands and leaning forward. Oh no, Ersh is hearing voices in his head! Must be some mental problems he got, BIG problems. That thing or whoever it was stopped... for now. Ersh will be hearing alot of that abomination, in the future.

"*Sign*... ok, breath. Need to control myself." he said a bit calmly, getting up on his feet, dusted himself and was doing some breathing.

"This is the second time I'm laying down on my back, now the ground is hard, shit my face is paining. Ersh said, while again hold his head in pain. He has a comical bump on his head.

"In my base form too, any other form and I with of been fine. I don't even want to look at a mirror right." Ersh was saying and letting go of his head.

"Only gonna make it worse fiddling with it. Better heal myself, gotta look presentably. Hmmmm, how to heal, so many choices so little time." he said ,while in a thinking pose.

"I got it!" He said and snapped his fingers. He brought his watch close to his face.

"Watch, bring fought the nano bots." he said, talking up close to his watch. This guy has a lot of bots up his sleeves.. erm, watch.

The watch glowed pink and out came a glowing pink mist with tiny white dots in it. The mist, quickly flew to his head. His head glowed white for a split second and his head so gone back to normal.

"Ahhh, soon much better and I need to stop talking out loud again. I keep reminding myself that" Ersh said, while doing some stretches. Some warm ups to prepare himself. The bodynhas been though a lot and he never even went in the building.

That was 'Nano tech', Ersh used.

Nanotechnology use nanomites, micro-robots that can heal damage insides and outside living beings and other non-things to an extant. Can't heal lost limbs or heads and other parts too.

Once all that was done. Ersh had his back turned on the guild, not on propose, from the position he got up from his attac- accident, yes, his 'accident'.

 _'OK, need get my going concentration,_ _my mojo, swag, my shit together. How many times i am repeating could of been a kill shot! Died, dit, died, deed, died, dirt, no more, gone forever. Why did I do all that, pronounced all that wrong? OK, again! Gonna use some of my powers and get out of my lazy state. Lemma get my Soul Sense_ on-' when suddenly-

 _'Shit!'_ Ersh mentally said and dives out of harms way from a table.

Soul sense folks, how it works? It can senses anything, like really ANYTHING! Kind of like a 'spider sense' ,but way more advanced. Can sense any power forms, souls, surrounding area, living and non- living like the dead and times, past ,preset and future. Really complexed, even Ersh has a hard time coming to grips with this power. How he got it? He does not know. A gift for being a _'Relam guardian'_ ,perhaps traveling around the dimensions so much and being exposed to many powers caused it to form within him. Anything is possible now for him. One of his so called ' _Kekkei genkai'._

Ersh turned around and looked at the guild inside... and man what a sight he saw!

A fight throughout the guild is raging, Ersh almost forgot about them. What an idiot. He walks in, now more alert. Anything seems to go. Chairs ,tables ,people and other smaller items were flying across the room. Punch's ,kicks , slaps, pokes and bites were exchanged with some odd insults and many shouts of "Man!".

'I _thought_ it _will be quite when_ I _were to get here, hpmh._ _There is not one sane person here, just like me. Love it!' Ersh thought, while dodging the insane memebers._

 _'Where to go? The bar seems quite. Oh , white hair, pretty, can do this cool magic, 'take over'? Can do this sick shape shifting. The whole family too, how many? Three or two siblings? One of them was that jackass shouting 'Man!' Wait.. what's her name again? I will ask her. Memory is soooo bad! I watched this Anime, well not all the episodes. This must be about episode 1 or 2 I am in. Enough inner dialog, time to get with the program!' Ersh decided to walk to the bar, while also trying to stay alive._

 _Even in his base form, he can still move and fight, but not so strong. Ersh will need to power up ,to get more powerful to kick ass, obviously._

 _While walking and dodging towards the bar. People started to notice this strange guy they never seen before walking around like he owns this place. Random mutters filled the room as some of the guild took measure of the stranger._

 _Tall, dark and mysterious. Not really. Plain and boring more like it. The fighting was slowly stopping, well not everyone. Hey! Its an improvement._

 _'All eyes on me. I'm trying to be netrual here. Hey, the fighting seem to be stopping. Not so much Dodg-' thought it too soon. A chair and table was 'accidentally' thrown at him. See? Improvement!_

"OH, COME ON! _!" Ersh shouted and flipped quite high towards the bar and landed ass down on a bar stool. Since when can he preform gymnastics? Oh yeah, he is acrobatic... Prince of Persia series, nough said._

"Owww... Anyways, let me get myself comfortable here..." Ersh was doing as he said, on the bar stool.

"OK... WHAT THE HELL? Don't you people know how to treat a guest?" Ersh shout asked. That stopped the rest of the fighting. That also pissed off most of the guild, most were also giving lame smart ass comments:

"Who does this guy, think he is?"

"His seems creepy."

"Let's kick our guest out!"

"Bastard, nobody insults our guild."

"Let's beat em' up!"

"What a jerk."

"When did he get in?"

"His kinda hot..."

"Asshole"

"Why did we start to fight again?"

"He made me spill my drink."

"He isn't a man!"

Ersh cut everyone off and went on-

"TO THI-" he was shouting in comical mock anger, but was quickly interrupted-

"I have had enough of it from you brats. Now you troublemaker's have done it again!" a huge terrifying shadowy giant seemed to speak loud. Ersh was looking at the new person or thing and was surprised.

'What the?! I can tak- wait a minute... Oh yeah, the master of the guild. Wasn't he smal- ' Ersh in his thoughts, was freaked out and is now claiming down slowly.

He started to realize who the giant is and he was about kick the giant ass. That with of not ended well.

The master started to shrink down to his normal form.

'-ler? Oh. I'm in a world of magic moron.' Ersh was thinking. Looking on at the short man.

The master jumped up on top of the main bar counter area and started complaining about the Magic Council complaining, (see the pattern) about the Fairytail members always wrecking properties, misbehaving and over doing it.

Something about screw the Magic Council and they can go stuff it, for all he cares. He burned the paperwork given from the magic council into ashes and threw it on the floor. He had used a fire spell too, which was cool. But than the not cool part...

"Um, master.. The paperwor-" a random guild memeber was saying and got cut off-

The masters eyes wideness comical, jumps down quickly and started kicking at the fire. Most of the members were laughing.

" OH shit! Where's Natsu when you need him? Why did I even light the paper on fire? He could of eaten this burned paper! Help you brats!" The Master speaking in panic as he was quickly stomping his foot down on the burning paper, trying to put out the fire. Whats left of it. Nobody bothered to help, they were still laughing and the other lot was watching like idiots in amusement.

Ersh was bearly paying attention, with that speech. But when the Master had mentioned 'Natsu'... Ersh started to think.

'Y _es.. Where is Natsu... Lucy, Gray and Happy. Can't forget the little guy. Something is not right here.' Ersh was thinking and was starting to worry a bit._

The Master done, was huffing and puffing, saying something about 'getting old'. Memebers started cheering him for putting the fire out and laughing, at the Masters antics.

Master was looking ticked off... but eventually he gave in and started to laugh along with everyone. He raised his one pointy finger up and everyone else doing the same, cheering even more. Not Ersh he got a little bit pissed at something silly, he thought they were ripping off 'One Piece'.

But the fun was cut short when the master noticed Ersh and was looking at him. Everyone else too. Master giving Ersh a serious look, judging him critically, it seems. Seems shit just got real. Ersh just kept a comical poker like Saitama.

Yes ,Ersh was in the ',One Punchman' world too. Saitama kicked his ass. Ersh trained under him- oh no, this author is ramblingand going waaay off topic- story-fanfic here. Maybe another time ,this author will tell the tale. Yes, Ersh was in the anime 'Another'- OK ENOUGH!

Master and Ersh was looking and looking, epic face off... everyone else was on edge with the tension. Its freaking them out!

Than master started to chuckle. "Feisty one, are you lad. He he."

Ersh was giving a faint smile, arms crossed. "Yes, sir. You could say so."

"So why are you here Young man-" master was saying when-

"Let me cut to the chase. I want to join your guild sir!" Ersh rudely cut the master off, while getting his ass off the not so comfortably stool and saluting him.

That surprised everyone. Master was a bit angry at Ersh for citing him off, but seemed to not mind.

Master was placing a hand to his chin in a thinking pose. "So why do you want to join and how rude of me!" Master plam his head. "I forgot to introduce myself. My name is Makaror Dreyar, the 3rd guild master of Fairytail-"

"Wait, FairyTALE or FairyTAIL?" Ersh was acting like a dumbass now.

Master and everyone face faulted.

Master was about to shout when Ersh beat to it.

"I kidding people! Jeez, can't joke around here" Ersh was waving his hands around comically. Than Ersh looked at the master. "What is the meaning of Fairytale?" He said, See what he did there, bloody joker. Yep, Ersh was in DC univ- AGIAN, GOD DAMN IT!

Everyone was smiling and giggling in amusement at Ersh's antics. Master was smiling and was point up. "Do fairies really have tails?-" master was saying-

' _Yes, I have seen many' Ersh said in his mind._ He did not feel like disturbing the master. He feels this moment is important to the plot.

"Do they even exist..." master was saying-

 _'Yes, like I said I have seen Plenty.' Ersh thought._

 _"_ Like them, this place as an eternal mystery..." Master said again ,while waving his hands around dramatically-

 _'My life is an eternal mystery' Ersh thought again._

"A never ending adventure." Master finished off, arms in the air. Guild members cheering afterwards.

 _'Again, my life never ending story. Oh yeah, I was in that movie. The never ending story.' OK , enough foolish thoughts.' Ersh was foolishly thinking._

Everyone started to calm down. Master started talking : "Once again wh-"

Master getting cut agian- "Joining cause I want a job! To earn the money! KA-CHING! Yes, I can perform lot of 'Magic' and my name is ERSH ZENITH!" Ersh shouted. But than-

"ZENITH!?" All of the guild members and master shouted in comical surprised shock.

The people of Magnolia were worried now, about the noise... And another group of people too.

Back to the guild... Looking around inside. Looks like everyone is about to have a heart attack, especially Master, looks like his about to collapse. What got them freaked out? But than-

The doors were slammed opened- wait, since when was it closed? Anyways, there was new faces that arrives in the guild as everyone looked on. Who they saw made them very sacred. A group of young people walked in, in the lead was a young woman with red hair. Behind her were two males, one with pink hair and the other with black hair. Lastly there was a young lady with blonde hair and a floating blue cat above her.

'O _hh, so the main characters arrived- wait! Somethings not right, I can feel it. The flip? Erza she's using a different outfit, Natsu is using boots! The rest is the same. But Erza, what the frick? She looks different... the style, them clothes.. aand, erm, armor.'_

Erza was using her Heart Of Kreuz : Casual armor... (™ I think?).  Only differences, its a darker grey. Not the normal silver we all know of. What she is using inside, no clue, we will find out, maybe she is topless in the armor for all we know. She ditched the skirt and replaced it with combat pants, navy blue. She is using the same boots too, her pants in tucked in them.

 _'The timeline seems messed. Erza was suppose to come later on and looks way different, for me , Gray and Lucy, oh Happy too was suppose arrive today-' Ersh was thinking when-_

A pissed off _Erza was looking around like she is about to murder someone, deadly._

 _The condition of the guild was not helping matters too and the members themselves lookin bad shape. Everyone is now shit scared, even Ersh for some reason. Must be the atmosphere around here of impending doom._

 _A bomb is abou-_

 _"WHATS GOING O-_ " Erza was screaming, but suddenly stopped when she laid eyes on Ersh. Erzas eyes widened, like a great tremor overtook her. Tears raced down her cheeks, she is really trembling.

"Erza? You OK?" Natsu asked all in vein. He placed a hand on her shoulder. It never bothered her. Her hair covering her face. She is mumbling incoherent things, choking inner sobs.

Nobody seemed to hear what she is saying, except Natsu.

"What is she talking about?" Natsu is saying to himself, trying to make sense of whatever she said.

 _'_ _Huh... why is she crying?.'_ Ersh was thinking fast in his mind a bit freaked out and now worried at the tear stricken Erza.

The tension around this place is building. Everyone's attention is now on Erza and Ersh. Hey, their names sort of rhyme.

Erza looks up fast, in her grief now turned into sudden fury. Looks at Ersh with such hate, scaring everyone who looked and in a fit of rage dash's towards Ersh. She also give off this crazy war cry. Sounding like Luffy, from One piece... wonder why?

"Erza what are you doing?" Both Natsu and Gray shout out all in vien. Erza could care less, her target seems to be Ersh for some strange reason.

Everyone in her rage path, comical jumps the hell out of her way!

While running towards Ersh, Erza summoned forth a ... _GUNBLADE!_ How it looks? Ain't got time for that! But it looks cool. Everyone was looking on in wonder at the new weapon. They have never seen anything like it.

"Whha? I've never seen her use that before! What is it? It looks cool!" Natsu said in awe.

"Aye sir!" Happy said in a joyful way.

"She's gonna fight that in here?!" Lucy said in horror.

"I feel sorry for the new guy over there." Gray said in mild concern, but looks on.

Ersh to say, was very surprised. Thats an understatement, his been mind messed with.

"WHAT THE FLYING FUCK?! WHERE DID YOU GET THAT WEAPON FROM?" Ersh shouted out in pure questioning shocked. Last time he remembered, there were no gunblades in this anime at all! Something is fishy going on here.

Erza was closing in on Ersh, weapon homing in on him. Everyone almost looking horror and feeling very sorry for Ersh.

"Oh poopie" Ersh said in a deadpan way. He took on a fighting pose, preparing for the battle ahead.

* * *

 **Done**

 **That took forever. Sorry members for taking so long to update. Wow, wrote about 3000 words, damn! I'm getting good, yeah right! Got a long way, don't I?**

 **Don't be shy people! Add this fanfic as your favorite or following. Review too, I need some words from you cool humans.**

 **See you guys soon! Until than.**


	2. Bitter Reunion

_**Bitter**_ _ **Reunion** _

**He** **llo... fans, I guess. Sorry for taking really, really long updating. My life has been busy lately. Well, everyone has a busy life. I think the FanFiction police were on my ass... Anyways, back to more pointless bickering.**

 **This chapter was hard to write. Took a lot of planning, thinking and other stuff. Well, all fanfic.**

 **I expected this story to do well and I'm disappointed. It's my fault, for writing crap. Thought I will get over hundred fav's and follow's. I am doing this for fun, to enjoy myself.**

 **Now for the story.**

 **Disclaimer, I own nothing. Accept for my OC, I own him.**

* * *

 _ **Fairy Realm Warrior**_

 _ **Bitter Reunion**_

* * *

A very pissed off looking Erza was running really fast. Gunblade at her right side, grasped in both hands and closing in on our irregular anti-hero.

A 'Gunblade' is a fusion of a sword and a gun. Duh, the name! Just informing you lovely reader's.

Everyone around was stunned at her behavior. Everyone pity's the new guys, looks like his not gonna live long and he just got here. As for our not so beloved realm warrior...

' _What the fuck's got into her underwear? Maybe I should ask her later_ _-OH-SHIT-PENIS!'_ Ersh mentally screamed with panic on his face. As he dodged being sliced in half by a deadly gunblade user. In the process, damaging the bar area.

"YOU DAMN BRAT'S BETTER TAKE THIS FIGHT OUTSIDE RIGHT NOW! I DON'T NEED THE TWO OF YOU DESTROYING WHAT'S LEFT OF THE GUILD!" Master shouting out his command.

"No time for inner thoughts. His right master, I'm out of this building." Ersh making a mad dash out of the building. He actually opened the doors really fast and closed it. Everyone looking on worrying.

"OH NO - YOU DON'T, YOU BASTARD. YOU ARE NOT GOING TO ESCAPE MY WRATH!" Erza shouting and angrily running through the doors. Which came out of their hinges and the doors are now laying outside.

Master was devastated. " I just told them..." but could not finish his sentence, cause his trying to keep his cool.

Erza is on hot pursuit after our now very afraid realm fighter. Everyone looking on in horror and Master comically crying about his doors.

Ersh turned around stopping in his tracks. A far away distance from the angry red head, for good reason's. "Geez woman, what the fuck's wrong with you? I think you mistaken for someone else- "

"NO, I KNOW IT'S YOU!" exclaimed angrily, the now standing Erza pointing at him with her left hand. Her right hand holding her sword at the ready.

" You know it's me? Wha- Okay than, what's my name?" Ersh asked, intrigued.

"It's Ersh Zenith, your 'new' name. I also know your REAL name, which you hate. I can tell you if you want to know or have you forgotten that too? You memory is really terrible. In fact, you ARE suffering with amnesia. I also know, that you consider this world an Anime. I know lots more, I can go on." She was glaring at him and smiling sadistically. She was trying to play mind games with him.

Everyone from the guild are now standing outside looking on and listening to the conversation between the two people. Their all curious with all the drama happening.

They were surprised that Erza actually knows the seemingly wacky stranger and are trying to make sense with all that strange information they had gathered.

What the heck is an Anime? They all wondered he most.

The most surprised of all was Ersh. His eyes grew wider to a he size of dinner plates and his jaw dropped. He trying to process all this new found knowledge.

"Wha.. wait. How do you know... all of this..." Ersh is now left in a muttering mess and shell shocked. His starts looking dreadful, he falls to his knees. Where does he to start.

"Hmmm, seems like I almost broke you. I know everything- will almost. You still have so much secrets you kept away from me. Even secrets you don't know of." said the now sort of calmed down Erza, with a calculating look. Ersh looks up at her...

The guild memeber's were wondering what Erza was talking about.

With Natsu and friend's.

"Hey Natsu, you know what Erza's talking about and how does she know this guy?" Gray was asking.

"Not a clue." Natsu said, scratching his head in confusion with allmof this drama.

"You're hopeless." Gray said, shaking his head in disappointment.

"What you said ice stipper?!" Natsu exclaiming in angry and pressing his face real close to Gray's with his fist's raised up.

"I said your hopeless flame-for-brains!" Gray angrily pressing his forehead close to Natsu's and about to smack Natsu when-

"Natsu, Gray knock it off! I'm trying to listen here. Gray, your clothes." Lucy said annoyed, face palming.

"Wha! When this happened?" Gray in his underwear, started running around, looking for his clothes.

Nobody bothed to glance at the running around nude Gray.

Natsu and Happy were laughing at him.

"Serves him right." Natsu said crossing his arms.

"Lucy, do you have any fish?" Happy asking, laying on her head.

"Gah! What you doing on my head? I just washed my hair this morning and no, I have no fish!" Lucy said in irritation and trying to swat the little cat away.

"No wonder she smells bad." Happy said in a cheeky way.

"Why you-" Lucy raising her voice, tick mark on her head.

"SHUT UP!" everyone shouted in annoyance and looking at Natsu's gang.

"Sorry..." Lucy said in a meek tone. Looking down in embarrassment and than looking at Happy accusingly. Who was standing on Natsu's right shoulder and holding his head for support, don't wanna fall now. Natsu and Happy chuckling nervously.

With Ersh and Erza, who were looking at each other for a long time.

"So.. where to start? How about an introduction? No, you already know my name and alot of other stuff about me, which I'm scared of. WHAT, do you know about? That's what I'm terrified about! I'm repeating myself. I'm losing it, already! I mean a complete stanger comes out of nowhere and tells you all this shit. It can be nerve wreacking! how about yours?"

Ersh got up, rubbing his two fingers from his right hand on his closed eyes. Other arm resting on his left hip.

"I don't need to tell you much. You watched the anime. Yoy know alot or is your memory failing you again?" Erza said with her gaze softing. She's also resting her gunblade on her right shoulder.

"So... you're Erza Sc-" Ersh was slowly saying when-

"Zenith and yes... we are sibbings." she said quickly. Looking a bit startled and flushed.

 **"WHAT!?"** Everyone shouted. Accept Erza and Ersh.

That shout, was heard by all the town folks... they started to worry, cause they know tthat he resident guild of the town is up to something. After all, Fairytail is the very best at causing havoc.

Back to the guild... members were caught off guard with that one. How many times can peolpe get shocked in one day? The crazy thing is, Erza and Ersh... they do look alike sort of. That's what the member's think.

"Wow, sibbings. Never saw that coming."

"I knew it!"

"Yeah, they both sort of look alike. "

"It's the end of the world as we know it."

"Wonder where I left my fishy."

"How can you be thinking of fish now?"

"Yeah, they do look so much alike. Just the hair colours are way off."

"I won the bet, where's my money?"

"Wait, what bet?"

"Whoa, she has a big bro. Wait, who is older?"

"Damn it. Those Zenith's made me lose money."

"Just hope, that his not insane like his sister."

"Doubt it."

"Their real men!"

"Erza's a man?!"

"No! You idiot, do you want her to hear you guys?"

"Wonder who's stronger? "

"Erza's not so alone now."

"I wanted to see some fighting..."

"Their name's are similar."

The guild memebers with all their different say in all this.

"I didn't want to believe it when that young man had the same last name as Erza... but now you can see the proof, its right in of us. They almost look like twins. There's two of them now... oh God-" Master was losing color with each passing second and faints. His flat out on the ground with his ghost floating out of his mouth. Some guys try to save him.

"Oh... Erza... Zenith." with wide eyes said Ersh. Ever so very slowly, playing with the name in his mind and looking. He started to slowly recover from his shock, sort of.

"Erza Zenith... has a nice ring to it, sort of. Also, why the freak are they saying we look alike? Also how the heck are you so clam now? Moments ago you wanted to kill me and now..." Ersh, curious and sceptical.

Erza was laughing now. For the first time today. Everyone was looking at her weirdly.

"You taught me how to control my angry. You taught me many things and I'm thankful for it... big brother. We do look alike, take a look in the mirror, silly. Have you also forgotten how you look? My God." Erza giving him a dry look.

"Calling me silly, huh? I know how I look. Okay fine, I'll take you advice..." Ersh looking annoyed and materialised a hand mirror from his watch.

"Let's take a look- GAHHH-WHA-DA-FARK-FACE! "

"Fark face?" someone questioned.

Ersh was looking at his mirror... looking completly freaked out.

"Yea... she's right, everyone else too for pointing it out. I did'nt remember looking like this- wait, my memory is bad. What did I look like before? My gut feeling is telling me this look is not me- " The male looking Zenith was talking out loud, when-

"Are you done with your gibberish? If you want to ask more questions, DON'T! I'm not in the mood and there too many people around." The now found out sister of Ersh Stated.

"Awwww."

"No fair."

"Oh, I wanted to hear some juicy secrets."

"So unmanly. Real men don't keep things privite from one another."

"THEIR NOT MEN- I mean, one of them is a man and the other is a woman, idiot!"

"One really big mystery, we will never know."

"Family matter's, huh?"

Erza with a tick mark on her forehead, was getting annoyed with all the guild's comment's and gave them one deadly death glare. That shut everyone up and boy, were they pissed scared!

"Geez, if look's could kill." Ersh muttered, looking at all the commotion with a sweat drop.

Erza done with her glaring, turned her attention to her sibbing.

Again with the looking at each other.

"All these weird ass thing's you told me... and I'm actually taking this well... sort of. On the outside I seem fine. But boy, on the inside I'm in turmoil. " Ersh looking down, lost in his own predicament.

"This is not so bad, you been though worse right? At least you don't have too... restart. You know what I mean, you hate restarting."

Indeed Ersh knows what she is talking about. Restarting, as in dimension hopping. He gets so use to one world and then without warning, he find's himself in another world. Which always take's time to get use. Which he hates. Worse of all, getting attached to people.

"Sucks being a rela- you! It sucks to be you, restarting and all. Heh, Heh." the knight said quickly scratching her head and awkwardly fake laughing.

Ersh narrowed his eyes. "You know waaayy too much and STOP BLURTING OUT IMPORTENT INFO HERE!" He shouted the last part out comicly. He closed his eye's and faced down, skaking his head.

"Gosh we are all in the dark here."

"But the suns still out."

"Shut up, guy! You want us to die here?"

The Fairy member's shivered in fear at that last comment. Afraid that Erza might kill them Even master too, who is still on the ground... taking a nap? Who seems to be snoring peacefully. He'll need the rest.

"Sorry..." Erza said, also looking down in shame. But than...

Before Ersh could say something else.

"I do have one favor to ask... can we spar?" Erza asked in all seriousness.

"Finally!"

"Shut up Natsu!"

Ersh in a calculating manner, was looking at her from head to toe... erm, boot.

"Hmmm, itching for some battle, huh? I can live with that. Is this pay back for ditching you?" the guardian said, smiling.

"Yes, its payback alright. I am still mad at you for abandoning me. Also it will be more of a one sided battle, with me winning of course." Erza smirking.

"Oh! Think you great huh? Please, you know what I'm capable. You really think you can defeat me?" Ersh said in a cocky manner. Thumb pointing at himself.

"I know you will give me a chance, after all... you have that bad habbit of holding back. It will be your downfall soon." Erza, getting readt in a stance, while hold her gunblade with both hands.

"I just need a little power to fight, sis- God it feel's weird calling you that." he laughed a bit.

"You'll get use to it. Stop delaying the inevitable and get ready!" an impatient Erza commard.

"Yeah, come on-"

Gray was comically blocking Natsu's mouth with his hand, while also holding him in some odd manner. When did Gray get back?

Every Fairy member looking on in excitement.

"Very well... **POWER SWAP!** **...** _**Choas Powers**_ **."** Ersh shouted, while slowly closing his eyes. He glowed an aura with multiple colours for a few seconds and than looking normal again. Basically he powered up his Skills, powers and abilities. Its like another form for him. Has had MANY years of experience with various energy's.

Enhanced speed

Enhanced strength

Enhanced jumping

Enhanced acrobatic skills and reflexes

Can use chaos energy more effectively.

Chaos energy , also known as Emerald forces and Chaos Emerald energy , is an unstable, yet powerful energy that each Chaos Emerald generates by turning thoughts into power. Ersh with his fake chaos emeralds, which works the same as the original... with a few adjustments.

This energy can be used for super transformation, to perform Chaos Control and various other abilities, as a power source for machines ( Ersh's watch and many other stuff of his ).

"So his using chaos energy..." Erza planing a battle plan in her head.

With the guild members, talking.

So his using chaos energy..." Erza planing a battle plan in her head.

With the guild members, talking.

"What kind of magic is that?"

"Chaos... magic? Never heard of it."

"Does not feel like magic, it feels wild..."

"Is it like your Dragon slayer magic, Natsu?"

"What makes you say that, lil buddy?"

"Holy shit! A 'Chaos Dragon Slayer'?"

"Oh God, not another Dragon Slayer!"

"What's that suppose to mean ice prick?"

"It means-"

"Guys knock it off, let's concentrate on one fight here!"

"I'm betting on the new guy!"

"I'm betting on Erza."

Many of the members started their betting, with Mira in charge

Back at the Zenith siblings.

"Watch... give me a gunblade and take my mirror back please, thanks." Ersh eyes opened, keeping his hands open with his hand mirror which glowed and disappeared. What replaced it was a gunblade. Ersh gripped it it firmly and gave it a few swigs, then rests it his shoulder.

"He can use requip magic?!"

"They ARE related!"

Ersh's blade looks kind of like Lighting's 'Blazefire Saber' from Final Fantasy series. Only differential thing is, its colours are black and red. The weapon has a dual-function. It works as both a gun and a blade, although seem to work more of guns with blades rather than swords with firing mechanisms.

Erza's blade which looks totally different, looks more like Squall's 'Revolver', also from the final fantasy series. The difference is, there is no keychain and colours are also black and red, with some tribal designs on both of the flat sides of the blade. It cannot transform and does not fire projectiles... or does it?

"You ready to fight?" Ersh asked in a cocky manner. Smiling all the way and ready.

"Always!" Erza exclaimed, also ready.

"Then let's gooo! Hahhhhhhha!" Ersh shouting and running froward with much more speed, almost like a blur.

"Yahhhhhhaa!" Erza also giving off her battle cry, dashing forward.

They were about to clash, when...

Ersh took a different direction to his right, Erza drew him out, making him counter-attack with a swipe of his gunblade in sword mode, but she was one step ahead of him and swung her gun blade at his unprotected left side.

Ersh saw this in time to turn his gunblade to the side and block the blow causing both their blades to bounce back. Hardly noticing the recoil vibrating her whole arm, Erza jumped high into the air to avoid a powerful swing from Ersh's blade near her legs. Using gravity, she pointed the tip of her gun blade towards the earth to attack from above. Easily dodging this strike, he used the moment of her impact to aim a strike at her face.

Ducking, Erza attempted to sweep his leg at the same time, but he jumped back just in time, giving her the opportunity to stand up. Then they carefully circled each other, waiting for the perfect moment to strike.

"You're good, as expected. Tell me, what's the name of your gunblade?" Ersh asked, a little out of breath. Looking at Erza's sword.

"You really don't remember? It's called 'Destruction'. You were the one who created it... God knows where, you named it and gave it to me. The name of yours? Seems more high tech." Erza said, also a tired and examining his weapon.

"Devastator... I guess? Yeah, its high tech alright, more futuristic from your old school one and has some surprise's. Got sooooo many weapons on me I forget most of their name."

" It's ironic, both weapons have similar names. Names that cause damage, both are almost the same, yet almost so different. Just like us..." Erza looking elsewhere, feeling nostalgic. Remembering her past when-

"ARE YOU GUYS GONNA TALK ALL DAY OR FIGHT? COME ON ERZA, KICK HIS ASS!" Natsu cheering out loud and comically jumping around in angry, making a scene.

Everyone else too, were cheering for their favorite fighters. Most supporting Erza and surprising, Ersh has fans too.

Erza broke eye contact with Ersh and looked at Fairytail She had almost forgot about them. She was especially looking at Natsu's, cause he was doing his... weird cheering dance? Happy and PLUE joining in too? Where he came from? Members were laughing at their antics.

Erza faceplamed, shaking her head and blushing in embarrassment. Ersh was looking amused.

"I see your boyfriend cheering for you really well." Ersh chucking at her.

Erza turned red like her hair, at that comment. "What? His not my boyfriend! We're just friend's!" She said too quickly, looking really nervous and flushed.

"Rrrrrriiiiiggghhhtt and I'm an alien in disguise." Ersh said sarcastically, with a roll to his eyes.

"His right my boyfri- I mean, friend - enough talk! We here to fight ,not chat! " Erza looking determined and launch's herself forward towards the realm man.

Erza was the first to strike. She made an overhead slash but Ersh was able to dodge the blow. Ersh followed up with a swing to her head. She also evaded the potentially fatal blow and backed off.

"Damn, they both taking this serious like real men!"

Everyone groans at that comment.

" With you stop it with the man talk already? "

That only fueled him to chant out 'Man', that pissed them off even more. Natsu and Gray did the honours of knocking him out. His laying next to master who's... still sleeping?

Both sword fighters advanced a second time. Erza thrusted her blade three times at Ersh, but with skill, Ersh was able to deflect the strikes. Ersh countered with three devastating strikes of his own. Erza wisely backed away and blocked the blows with her gunblade. After that, Erza was able to push Ersh back a few feet.

Ersh swung his blade around a couple times and charged at Erza, hand extended. Erza smiled and started to prepared an attack. Erza started holding her weapon, with both hands over her head real fast and started to summon a big aura of magical energy around it, then swinging it downward.

" **BLASTING ZONE**!" Erza shouting out her attack.

"What the fuck?!" Ersh, eyes widened, and jumped to the side. Ersh knows that move, that was Sqaull Leonhart's move! Barely missing him, the trees were not so lucky. They got incinerated on contact.

Every guild members eyes were huge. They have seen Erza use that move. Heck, they never seen her use that strange weapon ever!

"My turn! **CHAOS SPEAR!"** Ersh, his right hand glowed blue and swinged many times firing plentiful bolts made of raw chaos energy of chaos energy spears, at Erza.

Utilization of 'Chaos Spear' are offense, paralyzation and triggering armor piercing.

"Lighting magic too? This guy, what else can he do?" Lucy exclaimed in wonder.

"You llliiiikkkkeee him!" Happy looking cute and saying that line with that very annoying tone.

"WHAT? No ways, I barely know him!" Lucy said, while blushing.

"Why you blushing?"

"Shut up!"

Erza dodged most, but got hit with three spears. One hit her shoulder, tearing off the armor there and the other two by her stomach area.

"Gahhhhh!" she cries out in pain.

"ERZA!" the Fairy guild shouted in horror.

Erza flew backwards and slams hard on one of the unharmed trees, she slowly slide down. Static was sparking off her.

"Shit! I over did it. Damnit!" Ersh in frustration runs desperately to Erza, when -

"You bastard!" a very flaming furious Natsu blasting fire off his feet towards Ersh, with a flaming fist.

"Oh flip - **CHAOS CONTROL! "** Ersh shouted quickly. His entire started glowing green for a few seconds, than this huge flash and he disappeared to the naked eye.

Utilization of 'Chaos Control', warping time and space. Initiate Chaos Powers. An ability that can affect reality and time for various affects.

Everyone was amazed at what Ersh just did. Teleportation magic now?

"What the? Where is he?" Natsu looking around angrily.

"Natsu behind you!" Gray shouted, in worry.

"Too late." Ersh speaking with a cold deadly voice. His face looking emotionless.

Natsu half way around, got slammed with the blunt side of Ersh's sword. Knocking Natsu out cold. Natsu had fallen face first flat on the floor.

Everyone was in an uproar.

Ersh was giving them a poker face. He than walks towards Erza.

"He gonna finish her!"

" For fuck's sake, I'm gonna heal her, you ass clowns! " he exclaimed angrily

That shut them up and they got pissed at what he called them. Wait, he can heal too?

"How you gonna heal her?" Gray asked in a rude tone. His real close to freezing this freak.

Ersh did not bother to speak. That pissed off Gray even more. The rest of the guild were prepared 5o attack if this man did anything funny.

Ersh finally reach her, he crouched and was looking at her injured areas. He raised his hand close to her.

The Fairy members got their magic ready. They waiting for any wrong moves. Why are they so aggressive? Oh yeah, Ersh hurt two of their own, really badly.

 **"Chaos Absorb..."** the name says it all. Ersh was absorbing all the left over chaos energy with his right hand, which was glowing white. Erza was glowing white too, the power flowing off her towards Ersh. Chaos energy if left too long, it can be fatal for any living being not use to chaos energy. It can injury you in many ways or worse kill you.

Erza her wound's look much better, her skin does not look purple anymore. Now it turning red? Ersh released a breath he never knew he had.

"Nano - bots, come forth and heal my sister." Ersh aid in a dead voice ,also with a tried look on his face

The watch glow pink and out came the not and floated towards her fast. Erza is now glowing pink.

The Fairytail guild are finding this interesting. The heck are ' Nano - bots? '.

The glowing stopped and the light shows are over.

Ersh looks at her face, checking for any signal of waking up.

"Is she gonna be alright?" Mira asked in worry.

Ersh not realising how close the guild members are, jumps up in surprise.

"Shit, nearly cut you guys. Warn me next time." Ersh scolds everyone.

" She looks much better now! " Happy exclaimed... happily. He was flying close to her, checking.

"That was quite impressive young man." Master fully awake and analyzing him. When he got up?

"Thanks -" Ersh said, but than...

Everyone hears a groan and that's coming from Erza. Their surprised that she is waking up, that was quick, sort of. They back off really far. Knowing something bad is gonna happen.

Ersh rush's towards Erza and gets down on his knees fast.

"Erza are yo-" he never got to finish his sentence cause... Erza in her seated position gave Ersh a really powerful punch.

That scared the day lights out of everybody. Ersh flew towards another tree, smacking face first.

His last thoughts before he faints. ' _Fucking bitch'._

His fully unconscious now, unaware of what's happening around him.

But something is aware within...

* * *

 **It took long! Hopeful I will start to write faster and update soon. Hope I will get many readers to well... read. Only weekends I have time to write, weekdays, NO. Thanks to all who are supporting me.**


	3. Awaken Struggle

**Awaken Struggle**

 **Hey guys, how are you? Sorry for the delay. Busy with my life and stuff.**

 **This is not a self insert. There is no ways I will act like this. My fault, for writing it like one. I will correct that. This whole story is 3rd POV, well I'm trying.**

 **Thank you and everyone else for the support.**

 **Let's get this show on the road!**

 **Disclaimer**

 **I do not own anything**...

* * *

 _ **Fairy** **Realm** **Warrior**_

 **Awaken Struggle**

* * *

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Ersh is laying face down, in an unknown location. He slowly starts to gain conscious and opens his eyes, which is adjusting due to his blurry vision. The first thing he sees is fire. He can actually feel the intense heat. He gets up quickly in haste.

Our realm warrior takes a very fast look around the place."Where am I?" he questions himself. The area around him was in flames, and it began to disappear. Looking side to side and starting to freak out. He can hear his heart beating like a drum, his starting to get anxious. "Wa- was- that Magnolia, in ruins before...what's happening?" said Ersh, fearfully.

He closed his eyes hoping whatever this is will end. He opened his eyes. It started with blood, in the ground, on his clothes, and in the air. His eyes were scanning the area, which looked like a graveyard. He finds a large amount of people on the ground… they look familiar.

"Wait.. are they… OH NO!" Ersh shouts out in horror and falls back on the ground and crawls away frightened.

They were all dead, these now familiar people. Erza, Natsu, Gray, Happy, Lucy, even Master and the rest of the guild. Everyone from the Fairytail guild. They all lay dead, each person in various gruesome manners. The eyes, once full of life… now dull and lifeless.

He gets on his knees and places his hands on his face and than takes them off. "Fuck it… How? This is not- I was suppose to protect them! I should of gave my life, not there's. Damn it, damn it, damn! This is my fault!" Ersh said with anger and sorrow.

"Stop pitying yourself and accept your fate." Spoke an unknown voice.

Ersh turned around in shock. "Who th-" his eyes widened and jaw dropped. He knew who this person was.

"Zeref?! Wha? Rrrraahha, this is your fault!" Ersh said with fury and was about to attack when-

"On the contere, Realm guardian… surprised? Yes, I know what you are… this time, the blood is on your hands now." he stated in a monotone voice, with a clam look on his face.

"Blood is in my- oh no…" Ersh asked in confusion and looks down at his hands… which is soaked, dripping with blood. He panics and breathing heavy.

"You're no Realm guardian, You are the Realm destroyer." He calmly explained.

"No… Nooooooooooo-" Ersh was crying out, raising his head up towards the red sky.

"Ersh! Get up! You having a nightmare. Ers-"

* * *

" -ooooooooooohh!" Ersh let out a scream, bolting up right from a bed and nearly fell off the bed he was laying on-

" Got you! Calm down, it was a nightmare. Relax, relax, it's ok." luckily Erza was by his side and managed to catch him with both her hands.

"Wha-who-when-ha… *panting* oh, it's you *pant*..." In his frenzy he nearly wacked Erza, but held back. It took him a moment to realize, the st. His head turned sharply to the right, now facing Erza.

Who has a consided look on her face. "That was quite some nightmare you had. You were rolling around and grumbling in your sleep. I was trying to wake you up." Erza was sitting on the side of bed.

"Damn, sorry for worrying you. *Sign* It was- it felt real… the nightmares never end. Ersh was looking up, lost in his thoughts.

Erza was giving him a sad look. " Yes, very often you have restless nights… you are the same, but at the same time… changed… for the better, at least." Erza is analysing Ersh, like a detective.

"You were really dramatic when we first met, you must of really missed me?" Ersh said in amusement, smiling.

Erza was blushing and than got serious "How else was I suppose to act? You went missing in action for many years. I had been looking around the world and haven't found any clues!

Erza is starting to tear "It looked like you were never real. I thought I was going mad, I thought you died… then all of sudden you pitch up at my guild and except everything to be fine?! I was worried, I thought I will never see you again." Erza is now crying, she grabs him in a hug.

Ersh is in bewilderment, his eyes widens and he has no clue how to react. 'Well, this is a jam.' He is hugging her back with one arm and stroking her hair awkwardly.

'We can talk about my dilemma another time.' Ersh decided to change the topic.

"Lemma guess, I'm in the infirmary?" Ersh spoke softly, he was looking around. He saw same medical supplies by a table.

" Yes, after I had awoken quickly and… well, accidentally punched- which I'm sorry for…" Erza was looking a bit ashamed, she stopped crying. They had separated from their hug.

Ersh was giving her a deadpanned look, he spoke up. "Let me remember...you punched me with your freaking gauntlet… during our happy fight- "

Erza cut him off with an annoyed look. " Can we forget about it, I apologized! You could go rambling on and I have no time for that."

"Rude much?" Ersh asked with mind annoyance.

Erza did not pay attention to that remark and carried on talking. "I carried you and made my way to the guild hall, straight to the rest of members were following behind. Master and I were checking on you and you seemed fine. Looked like you just needed rest."

" Yeah, guess your right. I never tried removing chaos energy from anyone before. Looked like it drained more of my stamina. If memory serves me right, my memory sucks, its true." Ersh said in disappointment, looking a but down.

"I unusually just leave it on my opponent's. I like to watch my enemies suffer- " Ersh was talking in glee, but got cut-

" Did you take your time-" Erza glaring at him, with her arms crossed.

"No, I had to hurry. Your friends were about to pounce on me. I had to do something fast." Ersh said quickly, seriously. " Speaking of them, their downstairs, right?" Ersh ask curiously.

"Yes, I think…" Erza was looking at the door, with a annoyed look.

"Let me guess, their listening to our conversion." Ersh asked with a dry look.

The members were on the other side of the door. All whispering loudly.

"Oh shit, they on to us!"

"Shut up, fire breath!"

"You dropped my wine!"

"Everyone run!"

"Levy, I will save you!"

"No, I will!"

"A real man-"

"Move it, Elfman!"

There was a lot on noise on the other side of the door and commotion. They were trying to escape Erza but...

Too late, Erza ran to the door and opened it.

"Hello everyone! Can I help you?" Erza was talking in a very pleasant tone and also giving everyone a very sweet look.

"He-y-hey Erza. We were just spy- I mean, we wanted to - " Natsu stammering and giving her, his cheesy smile. He was trying to talk and is failing badly.

Gray shoved him one side and he started talking. "Wweeee just wanted to check on you and your big bro of course, that's all." Gray is faking a smile, also sweating bullets and Natsu is trying swat his hand away.

"How kind of everybody…" Ersh said sarcastically, with a dry look on his face. But his comment went on deaf ears.

Most of the Fairytail members, who were freighted as hell. They are standing behind Natsu, Gray, with Happy and Lucy hugging each other in fear.

"Really now? How kind of you guys. Are you sure you were not eavesdropping on us? You know how I hate people invading one's privacy." Erza said in a deadly tone, with a serious look.

" Ye-ye-yeah, we know! We just arrived now, honest." Natsu said, still trapped in Gray's clutches.

"Hmmmm, I believe you guys." Erza said with a pokerface.

Everyone seems relieved, but-

"Happy, I promise to give plenty of fish. Were they spying on us?" Erza asked so fast with a calculating look.

"Yes!" the blue cat spoke up fast. He was flying high above, avoiding people trying to grab him.

"Thank you, Happy." She was looking up at him. Than she faced everyone else, who was panicking.

"Wai-wa-wait Erza we can explain-" Gray tried to talk-

Erza with a look that can scare the devil faced the guild members. She requiped a sword in her hand and spoke in a deadly tone "Time for your punishment, for earlier and now!" She gave chase and everyone ran for their lives.

Ersh was looking on in bewilderment, with a sweat drop on his head.

"Is it me or is she even more scary?"

He was about to pounder on his thoughts when Erza returned suddenly. She was also dragging along some people too.

They was Natsu, Gray and Lucy... who seemed unharmed. Happy was flying and eating some fish.

"Whoa, that was fast and looks like you brought some staggers." Ersh humorlessly said with a raised eyebrow.

"I brought them here because, I have to ask a favor." Erza talking, oblivious about the Gray, Natsu and Lucy recovering from their… shock.

They recovered and the first person they lay eyes on is Ersh. He also stares back at them in return. There is silence, nobody talk… then Erza got fed up and raised her voice "Introduce yourselves! Don't just gawk at each other! "

That scared everyone, but they shook it off. Natsu started off, the pinkette smiled a very toothy grin. "My names Natsu Dragneel, and the Ice Princess over here is named Gray."

Gray had a tick mark on his forehead, he was also glaring at Natsu and than he turned to Ersh. "My is Gray Fullbuster and don't ever listen to Natsu, he's got flames for brain." Gray looking at Natsu in a challengingly manner.

Natsu angrily got straight to his face "What was that-"

*Ahem* Erza coughs a bit, while giving them a scary look.

Natsu and Gray do their friendship dance around the room.

Lucy has a sweat drop on her head, than turns to Ersh " My name is Lucy H- I actually joined today. I've been in Erza's group for about a week and actually done missions with them. Even when I wasn't officially member." She wanted to talk more but got interrupted…

Something flew really close to the dimension mans face. A blue cat, a flying blue cat.

"I'm Happy, Aye! Do you have any fish?"

Ersh was smiling and patting him. "No fish, maybe later."

"Really? You promise?" Happy had stars in his eyes.

Everyone was surprised, especially Lucy. Ersh seemed to brush aside the fact that Happy has the ability to speak. Ersh noticed Lucy looking at him, he smiled at her.

" I met a lot of talking animals in my life, so it's nothing new." Ersh explained simply.

Erza spoke up impatiently " Your turn Ersh, we dont have all day."

"Oops, sorry. Nice to meet all of you… well, my name is Ersh Zenith. I'm a jack of all trades kinda guy. So I can do almost any kind of job. I had been looking for work and went here and there, talked to some people and they told me to come here." Ersh was looking at each one of them.

" Is it true you related to Erza-" Natsu was asking in excitement, but got cut off.

"Erza don't you have some favor?" Ersh was trying to avoid personal topics. He just wasn't ready yet.

"A Favor?" Natsu, Gray and Lucy asked.

Erza caught what Ersh did, but let it slide. She decide to explain "Remember when we were on our way back to the guild, we stopped by the pub that gets visited by many wizards? While you lot were not paying attention, I was over hearing some rumors-" Erza was interrupted.

"Erza, didn't you say you disliked 'people invading one's privacy'. Talk about being a hypocrite. You should practice what you preach. Ersh was lecturing her.

She was glaring at him and quickly bonked him on the head.

"Owwie." he cried in a baby voice and rubbing his head in pain.

The others were giggling at their antics. Erza turned back at them with the same intense glare. That shut them up.

Erza continued with her story, talking about the problem posed by the dark guild known as Eisenwaid, and that they got a demon flute, Lullaby.

"I could of put a stop there and than! If only I had recognized Erigor's name." Erza looks at everyone.

"Gray, Lucy, you are the strongest wizards here, Natsu and I will need your help to stop Eisenwaid." Erza was looking at everyone for confirmation.

'What?! No Erza, we can take 'em all out ourselves! We don't that ice striper to slow us down. Can't say out loud.' Natsu was thinking angrily.

'No ways I'm working with flamehead over, but what choice do I have. If I say no… never mind' Gray was thinking nervously.

'Hah!? Strongest? No ways, I can barely keep up with them. Ohhhh, but I need rent money. Looks like I have no choice.' Lucy in her thoughts, was panicking.

"I wonder if can get more fish along the way?" that was happy day dreaming.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa! What you mean 'Natsu and I', you and couple or something?" Ersh asked with a teasing look on his face.

"WHAT?! No, it's nothing like that! We-" Erza was blushing madly.

"-In the same team! Erza's my best friend." Natsu too was blushing like crazy. They were both trying to talk at the same.

Erza :"Couple? Please, we got no time-"

Natsu : "Yeah, who with wanna date Erza? I me-"

Erza : "WHAT WAS THAT?!

Natsu : GAHGH! ERZA NO!

Gray, Lucy and Happy were giggling at the scene before them.

'Their like a married couple.' Gray thought, smirking.

'Yeah, they seem very close those two. They just denying it.' Lucy thinking, smiling.

"They llllloooovvvee each other!" Happy says mischievously.

"NO!" Erza and Natsu shouted out.

While Ersh was chucking, he decided to intervene.

"What do you mean team?" Ersh asked curiously, with a raised eyebrow.

Erza with her right fist raised and left hand gripping a terrified Natsu, paused. She turned to Ersh and gave a sad smile spoke.

"We… I.. our team, we decided to name it 'Realm Warrior's'...

Ersh's eyes widened in surprise and trying to process what he just heard.

"...hhuh?" he had a stupid look on his face. He shook his head, side to side and regained some of his composer.

"Wah.. you really named your team… that? Wow, this is shocking-why am I overreacting- am i-" but got cut off talking with a hand over his mouth.

The others were amused by Ersh's state, it was Erza who covered his mouth with her right hand.

" We are wasting time, we have to go now." Erza said seriously with her face firm.

*Hmmm Hhmpm* Ersh responded with his mouth still closed.

The others were trying to hold their laughter. When Erza is serious, they know not to mess with her. Erza took her hand off and turned towards the others with that same look. They immediately kept quite with innocent looks on their face.

"Let's go everyone. Pack what you need, we could be gone for a few day's. We shall meet at the train station in an hour. I had also took out a job request from the board. The request was about finding a flute. It could be the same demon flute, that Eisenwaid has."

"What made you think I agreed to any of this?" Gray asked a bit annoyed, he had no shirt and pants on.

"What was that?" Erza asked mildly annoyed.

"I agree- I'm joining your team-" Gray said quickly, nodding his head up and down.

"Gray, your clothes man." Ersh was telling him, with a dry look on his face.

"Oh no, where are my clothes?" Gray spoke panicking and was frantically looking around for his clothing.

Natsu was laughing at Gray, Erza facepalmed, while Lucy was talking to Happy, sort of.

"Wow, another mission? It's been a busy week for me." Lucy spoke proudly.

"But you hardly did anything during this week." Happy said cheekily.

"SHUT UP!" Lucy angrily shouting.

"ALRIGHT! That is enough fooling around let's move people. March, march, march, forward!" Erza in a commanding , with a requiped... whip in her hand. She chased them away, while cracking her whip.

Ersh was sweat dropping "She's more… different? Gosh, I don't have the words. I've got not much done honesty, just wasting time-"

"Than come with me, we're going home." Erza walked in suddenly and grabbed Ersh. He fell off the bed, face first. Erza was pulling his right arm and his shoes were dragging on the floor.

"Gahhh, geez! No, manhandling me woman. I can walk you know." Ersh angrily got up and pulled away from her.

"You're too slow." Erza frowning her brows and grabbed him again, dragging along Ersh.

Ersh was trying to escape her clutch's, but she had a death grip on him. "What the hell is your problem? You think I'm gonna ran away or something?" angrily raising his voice, while trying to pull his arm out of her hold again.

"Exactly… I honestly don't want to lose you again…" Erza was looking down sadly.

Ersh widen his eyes and looked away. He didn't bother moving, he allowed her pull him.

"Don't worry Erza, I ain't going anywhere…"

"That's what you said the last time and you promised…" Erza looking mildly angry at him.

They were both quite, neither one of them said anything. Eventually she arrived by the stairs leading down to the main hall. She let go of his arm and walked down the stairs. Ersh trailing behind her slowly.

The guild member noticed Erza and immediately started to behave themselves. Ersh was looking around and noticed Master was missing. He questioned Erza "Where is master?"

"He is gone for a conferences meeting." Erza spoke with a straight face, while walking.

"Oh…" Ersh was again looking at the Fairytail member. Some greeted him, waved, gave him a nod, thumbs up and so on. He acknowledged them also. His eyes roamed on a members guild mark and that got him thinking.

'Hmm, everyone seems to have those tattoo's- oh yeah. You need them guild marks to become an official member!' he thought in triumph and slapped himself on the head.

"Errm, Erza don't I need a guild mark?" Ersh asked and managed to get her attention.

Erza turned around and gave him a questioning look and than she shook her head in understanding. She was smiling and looked like she wanted to laugh.

"C-ch-check under you right sleeve, I managed to sort that out. While you were sleeping." Erza was still smiling happily.

Ersh was giving her a sceptical look with a raised eyebrow. "OK, thanks…" he looked to his right arm and picked his sleeve up… and what he saw made him shout out in surprise.

"WHAT THE FUCK?!" His eyes comical widen and his jaw dropped.

His guild mark was… pink, neon pink to be precise.

Erza was laughing hard and everyone noticed his new guild mark and joined her laughter.

Poor Ersh, his left eye was twitching and he started to shake in anger.

"Grrrrrrrrrr-FUUUUUUUUUUU-" he was shouting out to the heavens.

but quickly came to a complete halt. He was looking at Erza with full fury and pointing at her accusingly.

"You… this is your hand work isn't it?" Ersh was giving a crooked smile.

Erza was still laughing and didn't even realise that she nodded, answering his question. She than froze, she made a foolish mistake. Even the guild members stopped their laughter and watched the events unfold.

"YOU'RE DEAD!" he shouted out and started to give chase.

Erza, eyes wided and quicky ran out of the guild hall, the door was still broken from their earlier battle. So it was easy for her to escape.

The guild members were dumbfounded. It was always Erza doing the chasing whenever something bad happened and she wanted to punish someone, it was never the other way around. How the tables turned… The members started to give their commentary.

"You wanna follow them?"

"No ways! Do you want to die?"

"What you think will happen?"

"He won't kill her, that's his sister."

"Cana, use your cards to keep track of them."

"Sure, after I finish this barrel."

"What?! That's… how many did you have today?"

"He will forgive her, I think."

"Elfmen, remember when Mira chased you for-"

"Shut up! Please don't remind me about that time."

They talked on and on about the current situation and wondering what will happen.

The two supposedly siblings were running around the town Magnolia. The people of Magnolia were use to seeing the crazy antics of the Fairy Tail. But seeing the Famous Erza Scarl- Zenith being scared and caused by a complete stranger was quiet a sight.

That got them worried and some even called the Rune Knights on Ersh. They got the wrong idea here and they not even realising it. Now Ersh was being chased by someone else or in this case, many people.

Ersh while running seemed to notice people in armor chasing him. This ticked him off even more.

"Oh great, the fucking cops are after me. With how things are looking, it with seem like I am trying to hurt Erza. *Sigh*, can this day get any worse?"

"YOU! STOP RUNNING THIS INSTANCE RIGHT NOW!" one of the Rune knights ordered very loudly. He was using a different type of armor, he must be the squad leader.

Ersh was shaking his head side to side and slowed down and came to a complete stop. 'Fuck it, let me get this shit done and over with. I don't want to cause more trouble.' Ersh was thinking in his mind in annoyance.

He had his back facing them and he was looking forward trying to spot Erza, was long gone.

"YOU! Stranger, turn around and stay state your name!" the one who looked like he was in charge.

Ersh slowly turned around dramatically just for fun and gave the knights an innocent look.

"Can I help you gentlemen?" he said in a creepy voice.

That seemed to spook out the knights, accept the leader. It only pissed him off. "I did not ask how we were, I asked for a name."

Ersh raised an eyebrow. "Why? My daddy thought me to never give my name to strangers. Especially to pedophile looking ones." he said he a child like voice.

That got the low ranking knights to almost laugh, they are tryingnhardnto hold their laughs. Their leader on the other hand was not amused.

Than Ersh and the Captain got in a shouting match. Trying to insult one another. The other Knight's were looking in bewilderment and amusement.

One of the Knight's in the group was looking at Ersh intensively. "Why does he look familiar? The posters, let me look…" the same Knight was looking though some posters from his pouch and found the one he was looking for. He did a double take and paled, he ran up to his leader.

"Ca-cap-captain you might want to see this now!" his entire body was trembling with fear.

"Not now, I'm tryin-" the captain was angrily talking and keeping his eye on Ersh.

"JUST LOOK AT IT!" the poster knight practical screamed and shoved the poster on his captains face.

"WHA? How dare you I-" his stopped talking when he removed the poster from his face and took a good look at the poster. What he saw nearly made him nearly crap himself.

"Oh no...it's him… the 'Warlock'... here? No wonder he looks familiar" The captain was muttering softly and soaking in his boots. The poster knight was showing the same poster to his friends and what they terrified them all.

The Captain bowed with the restbof the Knight's following suit. The captain spoke up " W-w-w-we are so very sorry Warlock Ersh for interrupting your time. We shall be going now." The Rune Knight turned around and run as fast as they could. Leaving a dust cloud trail.

Ersh had a sweat drop on his head and was utterly confused. Even the towns folks too. They were giving him fearful looks. If this guy can scare the Rune Knights like this, what will he do to them?

"...What the fuck just happened? 'Warlock Ersh'? Who was I at war with? I'm getting more questions than answers in this adventure. I will find out what's going on here… I always do." Ersh had a serious look on his face and was looking towards the sky.

He snapped out of his daydreaming when someone called him.

"Ersh! Hey, what are you doing just standing around for? Come on man, we don't want to be late." It was Natsu, with Lucy and Happy behind her, everyone was fully packed.

"Huh? Oh, sorry… I ran it to some trouble with the Rune Knight's." Ersh said sheepishly, while scratching his head.

"Really? Oh man, did you have to pay a fine too? Gosh, I have so many fine's on my name." Natsu spoke in understanding, nodding his head.

"Maybe if you were not so reckless and watched what you were doing, you wouldn't' have to pay so much in damage." Lucy spoke dryly and gave him a deadpan look.

"Aye, like you do anything useful Lucy." Happy said cheekily and flew away from a angry Lucy trying to grab him.

Lucy gave up quickly and was rubbing her temple in frustration. Natsu was chucking and Ersh was smiling and shaking his head.

"Happy, don't be so mean to Lucy. Lucy is has potential, she just needs some practice, hone her skills and she will be a fine wizard in time." Ersh managed to catch Happy and was ticking him.

Lucy was blushing, surprised someone with prise her like that. She still does not know him well, she can't judge him yet. Natsu's eyebrows rose, he never thought anything kind words will come out of his mouth. He too is trying to figure out Ersh.

"O-o-okk-k ok- hahahhaa. Stop- ha- ha- I give up- ha ha ha aha-" Happy was laughing in the Realm Warrior's ticking attack. While a smiling Ersh stopped in a few seconds later. He placed Happy on his left shoulder, who seemed to not mind and relaxed there.

Natsu and Lucy were looking in amusement. Natsu was looking around for someone.

"Oh yeah, where is- Oh shit! The mission. Let's go guy's!" he started to run, but got held back by Ersh. Before Natsu could speak, Ersh spoke up.

"There is an easier way… Everyone grab a hold of my shoulder." Ersh spoke with seriousness, he had a poker face. Natsu and Lucy did as instructed, they both grabbed his right shoulder. Happy was in already on his left shoulder.

Ersh closed his eyes and took a deep breathe. When he opened them his face turned dead serious. " Hmmm, I was in my base form… POWER SWAP! CHOAS POWERS." Ersh shouted, his watch glowed a multi coloured light and his body glow an aura with multiple colours for a few seconds and than looked normal again.

To say the least, Natsu, Lucy and Happy were overawed. They never experienced anything like that. They felt the mystical force giving off Ersh, a very powerful pressure. 'What magic is this?' They all questioned.

They snapped out of their thoughts when Ersh spoke. "Sorry guy's, I should of gave myself space before I powered up." he was chucking nervously.

Natsu spoke up quickly excitingly "That was awesome! I didn't mind at all. It felt like I got a boost too!"

Lucy was a bit nervous " Ye-ye yeah, I thought I was going to die… but I survive. Why did you do that again?"

Happy was hopping on Ersh's shoulder joyfully "Do it again, do it again!"

Ersh was smirking "Don't worry, I powered up so we could teleport to the station. Hold tight, it's gonna be a bumpy ride!"

The trio very closely grabbed a hold on Ersh tightly, nearly choking him. He didn't mind and started smiling crazily. This made them nervous and excited at the same time. They did not dare talk, they allowed Ersh to do his thing.

Ersh was ready, he shot his left hand out and fingers spread. "CHOAS CONTROL!" he shouted out in glee.

There was a flash of cyan light that infused everyone and they were gone...

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

* * *

 **Not much happened, but next chapter will be action packed.**

 **Thanks once again everyone.**

 **See you** **later**!


	4. Revelations

Resurrection

* * *

Hey! I'm back.

Sorry for the delay… I apologize again. I'm afraid I had gotten lost on the path of life.

Anyways, it's story time!

Disclaimer : I OWN NOTHING.

* * *

Fairy Realm Warrior

Resurrection

* * *

-?-

Ersh awoke with a jolt, feeling really weak for some unknown reason.

He eyes wide open, he got up frightened. He looked around to try and ascertain what happened.

Ersh looked around and was surprised at what he saw. He stared into this unknown endless looking void.

"Wh- where the heck am I? Another dream? This place… feels creepy." he was getting bad vibes from this place.

He let out a frustrated sigh. He got up from the ground. He started to walk a bit.

"But this seems too real, for it to be a dream." looking around, trying to look for a way out.

"Just where am I? How did I end up here? Again, I can't remember… this forgetfulness of mine is gonna be my greatest downfall." he had a look of annoyance on his face. He than got lost in his own thoughts.

"This looks like the hyperbolic time chamber! But this time, it's completely empty. There is no, actually chamber here. Can't exit here." his feeling nostalgic now.

"Ah,yes. I remember training with Vegeta and Trunks. Vegeta was a real buzz-kill, training with was intense, but worth it." he let out a smile, than he shook his head.

"No, no! I'm suppose to find a way out! Not day dream… or night dream? How long was I out?" he wondered, while scratching his head.

"Not that long." spoke an unknown voice.

Ersh turned around so fast, it looked like he nearly snapped his own neck.

What he saw it who, truly surprised him…

It was him… but different?

The Ersh lookalike was wearing, sleeveless tunic made of a thin, dark cloth, with a dark blue sash wrapped around both shoulders, so that it formed a sort of vest.

Also he wore dark gray pants and a pair of black gloves.

The most eye catching thing about him… his hair color is scarlet, just like Erza's!

"Who are you?!" questioned with a lot of uncertainty.

"I am you. You can figure out the rest." The Ersh clone spoke, with a calm look on his face. While crossing his arms.

"Oh… that's very unique. I'm guessing you're basically my dark side or something? Another part of me? I'm really fucked up in the head to have you." Ersh said, while looking unimpressed.

"Hmph, I expected more from you. To act more dramatic. You don't seem all that surprised." the other Ersh looked amused.

"Nah, it's part of my job. I deal with weird shit everyday. I honestly have really big issues. Anyways… how did you… well, came about? No, I meant… you get what I mean!" Original Ersh was trying to figure out this matter. Than he remembered something.

"OHHH, you were the creepy voice in my head all this time!"

Ersh said, while pointing at his darker self.

"Yes, I was the one helping you. All this time, and no thanks I get. I am a part of you. I am a manifestation of all your negative emotions, powers, the list goes on. Basically the opposite of you, well almost.

"Help? More like mock me all the time? Oh and Manifestation? Negative? None of this makes sense." Ersh looked a bit annoyed.

Than it started to make a little sense to him.

" Oh! Than also, you're like an alter-ego of sorts? Edgy, emo, tall dark and handsome? The part of me that's no fun? The total opposite of me… us?"

Ersh asked sarcastically.

"Yes, what you said… I have mixed feelings, about how you described me, no… us." Dark Ersh said with mixed emotions.

"So I'm also suffering from dissociative identity disorder? A guy like me with a split personality. You're my inner persona. The line between the two of us has been blurred and may never be refocused?"

Ersh said with a dull tone, while looking down.

" You're talking nonsense now. You are not even listening to me. Why do I bother." Dark Ersh said frustrated and annoyed. Crossing his arms and turning around facing away from Ersh.

"Yeah, you're right. Anyway's...wait, where are we?" Ersh questions.

"Have you not figured it out? We are in your mind." Dark Ersh stated.

"Really? Well, it's so empty." Ersh was scratching his head.

"True, you don't ever use that- our brain a lot. So I had to make use of it." Dark Ersh mocked.

"Oh, ha ha. Spare me the head trauma. You didn't make any use! It's still empty here." Normal Ersh deadpanned.

Than a sudden thought occurred to him

"I got an idea!" Than Ersh closed his eyes.

The evil Ersh only rose an eyebrow and turned around facing. Than his eyes widened. "Ohh… I see."

Darkness enveloped everything.

The two Ersh's seem to become a beacon of light as the area around them revealed itself, showing the dull grey of the concrete they stood on and the wall they found themselves staring at.

They looked up saw a void of darkness. Their breaths became vapor upon hitting the suddenly chilly air, making them look around curiously.

"Well done… now this setting is even looking more spooky." Ersh facepalmed.

"I like it, very creative I must say. Now I can scare you whenever you come here." The doppelgänger Ersh replies sarcastically.

"I was trying to… you know, live up the place. I made it worse." Ersh said disappointingly, looking down.

"Do you know why you created this place?" Dark Evil questions.

Ersh shook his head side to side. "No."

" Darkness in our mind, refers to the failure to connect with our inner world or any spiritual endeavor. Darkness is usually a mirror of your beliefs and symbolizes unfamiliarity, the unknown, and obscurity. Which is true now." The alternative Ersh nodded his head.

Ersh was amazed. "Wow… didn't know you were this smart?" He was scratching his head now.

Evil Ersh let out a sigh. Closed his eyes and then spoke. "A scary place, which seems tough and complicated to traverse in. But in the end there is usually a steep reward for having done so. Perhaps this place means that whatever trials we are going through now, however hard our life gets, we will be rewarded for all of our hard work in the end." He opened his eyes and looked at Normal Ersh with an earnest look.

Ersh was even more surprised to say the least. He never expected the part of him that claims to be evil, to tell him something so positive and motivating. He couldn't help it and let out a smile.

Then he had a sudden thought. He remembered something important.

"Thanks...Hey, darkie-" Ersh called out causally and had a smirk on his face.

"What?! Why I will-" Dark Ersh was pissed now.

"Were you Warlock? No, are we Warlock? " Ersh was looking serious now.

Dark Ersh was caught off guard by that one. "I honestly don't know if we were. My memory is also not good."

"You're useless. No, we are… None of this makes sense. Is this all a dream or reality?! Is my life really a freaking Isekai?" Ersh is feeling really frustrated. Pulling at his hair and had fallen on his knees.

The Ersh doppelgänger could only look on, frustrated. Their both stuck in a dead end.

Ersh finally calmed down.

"Wait... If I'm in my own mind, inside… what is happening outside, my body? Am I safe? I did I fall off to sleep?" Ersh is starting to panic now.

"You actually died." the Ersh counterpart replies in dismal.

"WHAT?! How? No, I'm alive. I'm literally alive in my own mind. I survived, we survived. I don't feel dead... stop joking other me!" the realm fighter questions his other in fury.

"You don't remember?" Dark Ersh ask in a solemn tone.

"No! I can't remember shit…" Ersh was looking down.

Ersh started to slowly recall everything that happened so far, in the short amount of time.

"I do know we're in the Fairytail. I went to the guild first. Erza comes along and drops the bomb on me and say that we are siblings. She claims she knows a lot about me, we had some history. She seems different from her original self. I befriended most of the gang. I found out I was some scary vigilante, which is still not making sense. We went to the train station… now things are starting to get blurry." Ersh looking grim.

"Another thing… How can I can I trust you? You could be an enemy, for all I know. I'm just giving information away. You could be truly evil and trying to lure me into a trap!" his eyes widened upon realization.

"Now you are thinking. You don't, all I can say is, I am on your side. Weather you like it or not. If you die, I die. One body, two souls." Other Ersh stated in an earnest manner.

Dark Ersh started to smirk. He pointed dramatically at Ersh.

"Do you remember this? A new beginning is on your horizon but you must have the courage to push through. Declare your struggles over. Declare your enemies defeated. Declare yourself victorious. Do this with passion. Your own self-talk is a very powerful tool in cultivating your belief system and ultimately your results. If you are defeated in your thoughts you."

Normal Ersh was confused. Than he remembered.

"Oh… yeah. Father… I try so hard to forget my… our previous life. But it still haunts me till this day Yet this new life, we barely remember anything here. Look at me, us. We complaining and acting all emo, I should be getting things done. Enough fooling around."

Ersh was determined and pumped up now.

Ersh was about to talk more, when he noticed his surroundings is fading away.

"What the? Now what?" Ersh was freaking out.

"You're waking up now. About time too. You know time flows differently in your mind. One hour inside your mind, is the equivalent to one minute on the outside." the Ersh clone was also looking around, while talking.

"Ersh!"

The Ersh twins were alarmed. That was most definitely none of their voices.

"Who?" original Ersh questioned,bewildered.

"Idiot, that's Erza! Remember you're getting up now. Regaining unconscious." Other Ersh seriously stated.

"DamN it, EtHan! yoU bettEr get up thiS inStant Or else!"

"Wah? Is she psychic? How is she able to communicate like this? We are inside my head, right? At least I'm not dead. cause dead men would be able to hear the living, unless you're a ghost." Ersh was astonished to day the least.

"Oh, shut up!" Dark Ersh irritated manner.

"She really does know our real name. Why give that information and what more have we given her?" Other Ersh is wondering.

Ersh was pissed now. "OH HELL NO-"

Before Ersh could even swear or do anything. A light blinded him.

"I will be in touch Ersh… Realm Guardian."

* * *

Oh my! I lied about it being action picked. But next time there is gonna be some fighting.

Writing finfic is… tricky. Not difficult, just a challenge.

Got to find time, ideas, motivation, planing, writing properly and so on.

I'm honestly trying, this was rushed to be honest.

Thank you everyone for the support.

I'm out!


End file.
